Pack Maid
by Hasegawa
Summary: Stiles fancies himself as the pack mom. But when he was faced by the harsh reality, how will he react? Or, how will he cope? Angst. Established vague Derek x Stiles. Derek as Dad and Stiles as Mom. One shot.


My first post for Teen Wolf. Hope you enjoy it. By the way, my info come from tumblr, so if there is something wrong, I am sorry.

Apology for grammar mistakes and such.

Enjoy!

* * *

Stiles Found himself being the Pack Mom, or to be honest, Pack Nanny.

He cooked for every dinner and most of the lunches (Honestly Stiles didn't mind this one, because he loves and used to cook for his father every since his mom died. Dinner was always done lavishly, whereas lunches were simpler because Stiles was not an early riser. Breakfast was optional for the Pack members). He did their laundry. He became their main tutor, reminding each and everyone about their next assignment, helping the others checking their works, and preparing some cookies as reward whenever one of them got a good mark (this is especially done to ensure Scott and Isaac passed their assignments).

He gave advice, he accepted every single complain they had, he even held their birthday parties for them. Stiles knew everyone's most and least favourite things. Stiles knew their schedule better than they did. Stiles became the main accountant in the Hale Pack, for he was the one who managed the pack's household finances. He knew their garage better than anyone, Stiles was the one arranging the furniture and he was the one everyone asked whenever they were searching for small titbits like scissors or tape or extra envelope or pens.

He became the nanny slash mother slash wife. The last happened when one night, when Stiles finally able to get himself out of the puppy piles, Derek suddenly dragged him into the Alpha's room and taken Stiles' little red riding hood. That night Stiles couldn't sleep, wondering what had happened, how could he describe his relationship with Derek from then on? But his worry was for naught when the next day, everything felt just like usual, Derek ignoring him until he was hungry.

Stiles honestly could say he was attracted to Derek. He liked the Alpha. Not as a pack member, but as a man. The feeling grew as their body intertwined more and more in the span of months. Stiles even convinced himself that sometimes, when Derek was being weird (like pulling him to sit next to the Alpha, or carrying the groceries for Stiles), the Alpha werewolf was actually showing that he liked Stiles too. So that justified Derek's behaviour outside those weird moments when Derek seemed to forget Stiles was there, or when he used Stiles as he bait for pack training, or when Stiles woke up at night to feel Derek was already rutting inside him.

He became so busy, between the pack and Derek confusion and his father, until suddenly his birthday was tomorrow.

Stiles went to sleep with smiles on his face; wondering what kind of treatment he would get. He was the pack mom, so they should give him breakfast in bed, at least, just like what Stiles and many other children in the world did on their mother's birthday. Maybe Derek would give him a bouquet of carnation, or maybe a raw meat for barbeque. It would be an awesome day, and Stiles were looking forward to it.

He went to sleep with a smile on his face, and he let Derek snuggled behind him when the Alpha finally returned home.

* * *

When Stiles woke up, he was still smiling.

He was eighteen today!

And he turned to see that Derek has left the bed before him. Sighing, but still smiling, Stiles went to the bathroom inside the room (Alpha's room have a personal bathroom) and took a bath. He then walked down the stairs, wondering what kind of breakfast they would make for him. Maybe Derek would do something as well, something out of the usual. Stiles dared to hope some kind of kinky sex, or if he was really honest to himself, a slow, romantic love making they never had time for (All their sexual intercourse were done in minutes).

The kitchen was filled with Lydia and Alison, both were busy making pancakes while Jackson, Isaac and Scott were still half-a-watt sleeping on the couch.

"There you are!" Lydia called, and Stiles braced himself for a very warm birthday wish.

"Morning." Stiles smiled.

"Finally you wake up! We will be late in this rate, you see." Jackson scowled, and took a chair when a plate of pancake was put on top of the table. "Hey Scott, your pancake's ready!"

Stiles froze for a second, before resuming his smile. Maybe they were trying to keep his birthday party a surprise. That would be awesome too, and Stiles preferred that. So he went to help the girls making pancakes, then settle with the last two pancakes. It tasted a bit watery, since it was the last of the batter (Stiles need to mix it with more water to make sure he got two pancakes left for himself). Isaac sat next to him and rubbed his nose on Stiles' hair, just like he always did, the puppy scenting ritual.

The day passed through like any other day. Stiles drove the van to school, then the usual classes happened, and they were given the 'future prospect' slip. Stiles wondered whether 'being a Pack Mom' can be counted as prospective future career. He then drove them home after the lacrosse practice, after separating Jackson and Scott from a small disagreement on the lacrosse strategy.

And dinner came. Stiles wondered as he found himself whisking the white egg. Maybe it was rather sad, but Stiles felt like he was making his own birthday cake. But it was his birthday, so he would give a better dinner than usual. He outdid himself with the steaks and fruit punch drinks for later. He also had cakes and ice cream for dessert. When dinner came, everybody thanked him and they ate just like usual. One innocent question from Lydia ("Wow, today's dinner is so good! What's the occasion?") stopped Stiles from smiling.

It was then Stiles realized, or maybe forced to understand.

They had forgotten his birthday.

But smiles came easily to him again, even though pain suddenly spread through his chest.

"Nothing. Just thinking of making steak today."

Derek placed his hand on Stiles' neck, Stiles didn't know why. But the dinner continued, and it was time to wash dishes. Derek ordered Scott and Jackson to wash, because it was their turn, and then Jackson sneered.

"Why should I wash? Isn't Stiles the Pack's maid?"

Derek scowled and slapped the Omega, but Stiles cared for no more. Disappointment filled his chest, and he wanted to slap himself. Fancy calling himself a pack mom, when in reality, they thought of him as a pack maid.

Isaac slipped beside him. "Don't worry, Stiles, Jackson is an idiot."

A growl was heard from the kitchen.

But Stiles shook his head.

"I… I think I need to go home now. I need to give my dad his food." The boy sighed. "See you guys at school tomorrow."

Allison came beside him. "Stiles, are you OK?"

"Hmm?" Stiles smiled. "I am fine, he was just joking, isn't he?"

Allison nodded and smiled gently. Stiles smiled reassuringly and took the Tupperware he had prepared for his dad. And it was only when he was five mile from Derek's house, he let his tears fell.

* * *

When he returned home, Stiles felt better. He had cried all the way home, and now he was ready for whatever present his father prepared for him. It was always like that, Stiles' birthday was always celebrated only by Stiles and his father anyway; so it was rather embarrassing for Stiles to expect anybody else remembered today.

He called his father, but the house was empty. On the fridge was a note sticked by a magnet, saying his father would be taking the night shift, so just leave the food in the fridge.

Suddenly Stiles wanted to throw the food to the wall.

But he managed to stop himself before doing it. It was a steak he slaved over, afterall.

* * *

Stiles felt as if the writing on top of his 'future prospect' slip was laughing at him. 'Being a pack mom' was his first written career. Stiles took a deep breath before scratching it over and over with a wide marker, leaving a dark blank for the first number. He filled 'chef' for the second and 'researcher' for the last.

With that, Stiles let himself down onto the bed and felt himself fade away. It has been a long time since he slept on his own bed, for he always spent time with the pack these days. Maybe that was why his father faded away as well. Stiles realized they hadn't have a decent conversation ever since Stiles self-anointed role as Pack Mom. Previously, Stiles always reminded his father about any of their birthdays a week before the day.

He reaped what he sowed.

* * *

The next morning, Stiles was surprised when Erica was the first to approach him.

"You didn't come home yesterday."

Stiles raised his eyebrows. "Yes."

"What, are you still angry about Jackson's off comment? He is a jerk, you know better than that."

Stiles smiled. "I am not angry, Erica." It was not a lie. He wasn't angry. He was disappointed. With everything. With himself. Especially with himself.

"So why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you come home yesterday?" _Why are you so silent? Where have the bubbly Stiles go? _ Erica asked again, this time her teeth started to come out. But she couldn't ask what she really wanted to ask.

Stiles gulped.

"Why should I?" Stiles asked back. "I told you we'll meet at school. I still have my father to take care of. I can't stay in the Hale's house everyday. I only have my father left, and he only had me taking care of him. So it was nothing."

Erica seemed to stop her questioning, but she watched as the figure she had been associating with comfort and motherly figure walked away, in defeated pose.

* * *

Isaac came next, suddenly stood behind Stiles and rubbed his nose on Stiles' hair. Stiles chuckled.

"Good morning, baby."

Isaac whined and buried himself into Stiles. Stiles laughed. "Are you OK?"

"Why didn't you come back last night?" The werewolf whispered, making Stiles' heart stopped for a beat.

"It was nothing. I will still cook tonight's dinner, promise. Derek couldn't cook even for his own survival." Stiles managed to pretend chuckle. "What do you want, Isaac?"

His baby didn't reply and continued burying his face on Stiles' buss cut. Stiles knew it shouldn't be comfortable; but if Isaac wanted it, so be it. But he could only let sac did that for a minute, before his ADD came to attack and Stiles has this sudden urge to turn back, which he did. Stiles turned; slowly pulled the werewolf into his embrace and rubbed Isaac's hair.

"Do you need me?" Stiles whispered, very softly but clear with Isaac's super power hearing.

The werewolf nodded and hugged tighter.

That's why Isaac was his baby, Stiles smiled to himself. He felt a bit better. Maybe the pack viewed him as a pack maid, but at least there was someone who genuinely liked him.

* * *

It was the first time in months that Stiles didn't know what to do when he entered the Hale's residence's kitchen. He usually knew what to cook, what to prepare, with minds shooting a hundred kilometres per hour thinking of dinner's menu. Today, however, he was blank. Cooking seemed not as enjoyable anymore.

He slowly opened the fridge and found that it was quite well stock like usual. That meant meat, veggies, meat, spices, meat, and eggs. Stiles has no reason to avoid cooking today. By saying honestly he had no desire to cook dinner might as well as honestly telling the pack how depressed he was feeling at that moment.

Suddenly a mouth nipped his neck, making Stiles jumped. He immediately turned and saw Derek watching him.

"H..Hi! I really need you to wear bell or something, coz this is just too freaky, I mean I will get heart attack before I am twenty if I am lucky." Stiles started to ramble, desperately comforting his shocked self and also hiding his feeling, making sure he was calm enough so his heartbeat didn't start to spike up for Derek to hear. He had learned that as long as his heartbeat was in normal range, he was fine.

"What is the dinner menu?"

The question, simple at it sounded, made Stiles cringed. It really felt like he was nothing but a maid, a chef and a driver for the pack. _Stiles, why didn't you come back home, we need snacks? Stiles, why didn't you come back home, we have no one for a ride to school the morning after? Stiles, why didn't you come back home, who is going to cook dinner if not you? _

"I don't know." Stiles shook his head and turned again, this time sticking his head inside the fridge. It was cold. "What do you think I should do?"

"You sound… down." Derek said, making Stiles held his breath. There was some silence, each waiting for the other to speak, before Derek continued. "… Maybe some corn soups with spaghetti meatballs?"

"O..Oh." Stiles nodded and tried to smile. "That is good idea. I will start cooking now."

"Do you want help?"

Stiles laughed. "You are offering your help? Why? Usually you never bothered to."

"Stiles…" The Alpha started to growl, and Stiles braced himself for a hit on the head or any other physical assault. He haven't got that one for ages now. It seemed so far away, the ear when Derek Hale loved to threw him onto the wall. Nowadays Derek seemed to prefer throwing Stiles onto the bed (and without asking for permission beforehand). Maybe the era of throwing Stiles onto the wall has returned.

Or maybe he was wrong, because the next moment he felt Derek's breathe on his hand, and he looked up just to receive an impromptu kiss. The kiss grew heated, and Stiles found himself automatically reciprocate the kiss. But then Derek's hand started to go south and cupped Stiles' front.

The sensation was enough to remind Stiles about what was happening.

"N..No!" Stiles suddenly gained his control and shoved the Alpha away. It was the testament on how strong Derek was, for Stiles didn't move him much, even though Stiles was using most of his strength to shove Derek away. "Stop!"

Derek looked surprise; he started growling.

"No!" Stiles shook his head. "No more, please. I like you, Derek, and I am sure you know it, but I can't do this thing anymore. What are us? What is this? You never explain and if you just want a fuck buddy" _and a pack maid slash driver slash chef, _"please stop doing this to me. I … If you respect my feelings, please stop."

Derek caught his wrists, but Stiles refused to be helpless and started to move his leg to run away. He didn't succeed though, when he heard Derek actually trying to say something.

"Stiles, I… I care about you."

"Bullshit! If you care, you would know what day was yesterday!"

Silence followed, and Stiles looked up to see that Derek's contemplative expression. Clearly the Alpha had no idea what yesterday was. So Stiles laughed hollowly and snatched his wrists from Derek's hold.

"Go away, please. I need to cook dinner for all of you, even though you never appreciate it. Maybe except Isaac."

"Stiles, I do…"

"GO."

Stiles turned and took the meat from the fridge and put it in microwave for de-frosting. He purposely put the corn inside the grinder the next, so that the sound was loud enough to cover anything Derek was trying to argue.

Eventually Derek left him alone. Stiles didn't feel any better; in fact, he felt so wretched at that moment.

* * *

Stiles didn't bother to wait for everyone to arrive in the dining room. He put everything nicely on the table and took his portion (along with his father's) and as quickly as he could, run from the back door to the jeep. His beloved jeep.

As he drove back to home, he ignored his ringing phone.

When he arrived home, he was welcomed by a silent house, and he was thankful for it. He put the food in the fridge and went straight to his bedroom. He needed to sleep, or just be on the bed, to forget everything. Maybe a bigger dose of sleeping pill today. The sleeping pill was given to his father when Stiles was small so that the Sheriff could control his ADD son's sleeping hour; but now Stiles has free reign over the pills.

He was shocked when he found Derek Hale standing beside his bed.

"Stiles… listen." He growled. Stiles jerked and turned, thinking maybe he should run somewhere now. Derek looked pissed enough to kill him and grind Stiles' bones. Stiles has just been eighteen for two days. He didn't want to die just yet.

"Stiles, stop. Damn it, listen!" Stiles felt his arm was caught and he was flung over, landing harshly on his own bed. Stiles couldn't move when Derek pinned him down the next moment. Stiles felt his face became hot, his back became cold and his skin goosebumps.

Derek's face was so close to his; Stiles could see the Alpha's yellow and intimidating stare. His heart rate spiked up. Stiles wished he could survive this. then Derek said something that didn't make sense.

"Happy birthday."

Stiles was frozen. What? "My birthday was yesterday." Stiles cursed his lousy mouth.

"Happy… belated birthday."

"…Thanks."

Another awkward silent, but Stiles started to relax. It seemed like Derek wouldn't mount him dead now.

"Stiles," Derek stared at him so intensely it made Stiles felt more like running away, " You are not a maid. A pack maid, or whatever stupid thing Jason called you yesterday. You are not any of that. You are pack."

Stiles closed his eyes. "…Thanks, I feel so much appreciated." But the words came out sarcastically, which was not what Stiles' intended.

"I mean it, Stiles. You are pack. I may not the best conversationalist out there, I cant say much without stumbling upon words, so I don't talk as much as possible, but I thought you knew that I… youaremine."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You are mine, Stiles. I never want to make you think that you are just friends with benefit, and I never guessed Jackson's words hurt you this much. You didn't seem to be angry at all, so I really… and birthdays are not my forte. You always did it for all of us. You know, you noted, you prepared. You take care of us. You make them happy. You make me happy. We need you, Stiles Stilinski. I need you."

Stiles let the words entered his mind, digesting it one by one, savouring each and every one of it. "…You really mean it?"

"Yes." Derek kissed him. "Happy belated birthday, Stiles."

Stiles closed his eyes and felt his body getting lighter than a moment ago.

* * *

"_Okay, here is the plan: Once dad shagged the hell out of mom; Scott, you get into the room and make them put on their clothes. Then Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Lydia, Allison and I will follow with this birthday cake." _

"_Why me!? I don't want to see them… ewww! My eyes hurt! Why not Jackson? He was the reason Stiles felt bad in the first place!" _

"_Everyone forgets Stiles' birthday, so you cannot claim innocence." _

"_Well said, Boyd. I think you'll be the one making the birthday greeting then." _

"_Shut up, Jackson. You are the most guilty of us all. If not for Isaac checking Stiles' birthdate on facebook, all of us wouldn't even know what yesterday was!" _

"_Shhh! People, tone down! I am sure Stiles cannot hear us, but Derek might!" _

"_Don't worry, Allison. Derek wouldn't care to listen to us. He is busy screwing the life out of Stilinski's ass." _

"_LYDIA!"_

* * *

Thank you! Review?


End file.
